guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Turai's Story
Sex The Undead weapons are officially the best weapons in the game. I am right. Do not disagree with me because you will be wrong. --Blue.rellik 05:14, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :Well, they have the coolest looking skins, otherwise they're just equal ^_~ I like them a lot, and that's my derv pimping out the Undead Scythe on it's respective page ^_^ --Acidic Thought 06:59, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's pretty badass. Put some pants on though :p But yeah, I like them the most too, I'm on a quest to fully outfit all of my heroes with Undead weapons :) 24.186.207.198 00:41, 1 December 2007 (UTC) A hint of reference to 300 Before you shout and beat me up. I just wanna point a few things out for those who saw the movie 300, for there are a few similar occurrences in this quest. 1. The idea of taking a small squad for a big operation. 2. The skill "For Elona!", it's icon, looks familiar? Looks exactly like Leonidas when he shout "This is sparta!". 3. The same war spirit when you fight in a desert-like place. 4. In the last battle scene, Turai defeat Palawa Joko. The fight include slow-motion moments, just like in the movie. Even if "IT'S NOT A FREAKING REFERENCE!", it still doesn't change the fact that the battle of jahai keeps reminding me 300. --Lefy Piyero 12:56, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :I agree, and I don't care if it is or not, but I must admit that I thought of 300 as well... Also, the animation of the cutscenes of these missions are so amazing and fluid compared to any other cutscenes that I've personally seen in GW thus far. --Acidic Thought 14:07, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::I'm not going to disagree, but 300 did not invent small squads and slow-motion. Sirocco 17:30, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::I suspect you're right, I've not actually seen the movie but I've seen enough clips etc to agree with you that these are slight nods to 300. Also, Turai having Giant Stomp made me lol. He is pretty massive I suppose, but still. And his sword is even bigger than he is! Discobadger 17:35, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :::Seeing this DID came after 300, it could be a reference. All the other possible-300-references were from before the release of the movie >.> --- -- (s)talkpage 17:36, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Its also important to mention that Togo's story is a reference to "Kill Bill" (shame to whoever saw the movie and say it isn't), becuase that fact strengthen the 300 theroy. About what Sirocco said, true, 300 did not invent small squads and slow-motion, but IT IS the only movie in which BOTH of them occur. --Lefy Piyero 18:42, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Indeed. Name one other movie where you're this badass guy with a sword and you slaughter endless hordes of enemies while shouting random nationalistic things and where many of the fight scenes include slow motion graphics WITH occasional sped-up parts (notice how fast Turai lifted his shield to defend himself during the slow-mo cutscene) and insanely fast reactions and sword swings and using a shield as a weapon to bash random ugly looking peoples' heads in (Immortals from 300?). It's pretty obvious, especially knowing how much anet likes to reference pop culture.24.186.207.198 00:45, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Indent reset: | |'"This... Is... A REFERENCE!"' An obvious shout-out to something else}} I mean, even the friggin' loading screen is 300-ish. --Glommon 12:13, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :Ooh, I'm stealing that one ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 12:27, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Turai's Weapon So I guess it's a sword again. And I've always wanted a sword with that skin. --Glommon 19:17, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Discoveries Ok, I was able to find out what all 3 discoveries are as well as complete two, but the third one is being uncooperative. 1. Find 5 strategic locations from which Turai could have viewed the battle. 2. Show how fast Turai could have stopped Palawa (do the quest in 15 minutes). 3. Prove that Turai could have defeated Palawa's Elite Bodyguards. The third one involves (I'm assuming) killing all of the groups of Joko's Elite Bodyguards that come rushing at you from behind in several locations. I thought I'd done this, but I didn't get credit for it. So, I went back and did the entire place relatively slowly and methodically, hopefully to ensure that no group was left untouched. And I still didn't get credit for this. Here are the 4 groups that I've found: 1. Spawns behind you on the first long windy path (that doubles back upon itself). This is after the first fight area. 2. Spawns behind you on the second long windy path (same as above essentially, just another path). 3. Spawns where you came from while fighting the corsair camp. 4. Spawns in the area with 3 bridges after you kill the third bridge group. I'm assuming there are 5, but where's the 5th?24.186.207.198 00:50, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :Don't know exactly, but each time you reach one of the strategic locations you should trigger a bodyguard group to show up, you just need to wait a bit sometimes. -Gildan Bladeborn 17:33, 5 December 2007 (UTC) 5. Right after the Corsair camp you go up the hill towards the two giants and the two Dervs. Head by the edge of the cliff where the giants are waiting and you'll trigger the 5th spawn/it is the 5th strategic spot.